


宿舍日记（ABO）

by 睡不够 (anan0604)



Category: r1se, 嘉也 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anan0604/pseuds/%E7%9D%A1%E4%B8%8D%E5%A4%9F
Summary: 建一块停车场🅿️ 全员向 abo互帮互助解决问题的和谐日常 沙雕的午夜场 再次高亮洁癖慎入！！！





	宿舍日记（ABO）

第一晚 嘉也  
（含雅漾 琛南 一点何焉悦色 pwp！慎入！）

练习完浑身都困，保姆车里冷气打的有点低，刘也把自己裹在赵让的外套里，效果如同空调房里盖被子，没一会儿就困了。

他想睡，旁边的人却不想他睡。

身边窸窸窣窣一阵，一个人横跨到他右边，把他和队员隔开，刘也困的眼睁不开，配合的往里挤挤，脑袋埋在外套里，整个人蜷起来，小小一只，焉栩嘉稍一侧身就圈过来了。

刘也睁睁眼，认出他来了，也没反抗，在他颈窝蹭了蹭，挑了个舒服的姿势倚他怀里继续睡。

真是太大意了，就这样错过了最佳逃生机会。

焉栩嘉顺利地把人圈进怀里，熟门熟路的摸进外套里，一手解了刘也的皮带扣，单刀直入，没什么阻碍的摸进刘也内裤里，和秘密花园打了个招呼。

刘也从他开始动手就慌了，有点难堪地试图把他的手从自己底裤里抽出来。

四面都是人，身上还是赵让的衣服，焉栩嘉太大胆了，怎么可以在这种地方，太脏了……

“嗯～！——”刘也拒绝，从领口抬起头，抱着焉栩嘉的胳膊不让他继续深入。

焉栩嘉圈着他的手从肩上移开，去支援自己的兄弟，刘也整个被他带进怀里，想跑跑不开，焉栩嘉稍一用力就瓦解了他的防御，伸进去的手整个附在娇花上，淫靡地上下按压着。

刘也几天没跟人做过，下面干涩，被他弄的有点痛，用胳膊肘撞他，企图把他撞开。

焉栩嘉得寸进尺，中指挤进花瓣中，色情的摩挲着。刘也一下就软了，下面渐入佳境，潺潺地冒水，禁欲几天的小穴十分不经撩拨，没两下就投降了。

“不行……～不行！”刘也转过去看他，焉栩嘉趁机咬上他耳朵，不怀好意的舔了两口，刘也拒绝的话说到一半，难耐的软在他怀里。他不敢喊出声，怕把别人招来，看见他这幅淫样。

过去几个月他吃过太多亏了，真把人招来非但自己不能得救，反而会多几个帮凶。

“焉栩嘉！——”刘也压低声音喊他，没什么气势，口罩被焉栩嘉咬下来，男孩顺利吻上他的唇角。

底下作妖的手不停，在那处兴风作浪，刘也整个小逼都湿透了。焉栩嘉手掌紧贴着，用两指夹着揪起又放下，刘也夹也不是，不夹也不是，眼看着事态就要失控，他只好用力抱紧焉栩嘉的手臂，两腿闭紧，把他的手夹紧不能动弹。

焉栩嘉不知道抽的什么疯，刚刚在休息时就试图动手动脚，刘也怕被人发现，匆匆和他接了个吻就推着他出去了，没想到都忍不到回家，焉栩嘉就要来这一手。

“你干嘛呢！”刘也终于对上了他的眼，焉栩嘉惯会睁着无辜的双眼说一些下流的话，刘也一边怕一边穴内发痒，只好忍着不主动去蹭。

青春期的男孩比他整个大一圈，整个人像一罐碳酸饮料，咕噜咕噜冒着水汽，又乖又听话，就是生长期性欲太茂盛，刘也经常应付不过来。

此刻他又睁着无辜的双眼，仿佛在这种场合也没关系，还怪刘也不配合。

刘也恨恨地咬他一口，不肯让他得逞。

“我好困。”他小声说。旁边的赵让睡着了，他怕把他吵醒看见自己这个样子。

焉栩嘉不知羞地撒娇：“就一次！”

“不行！”刘也夹紧着他的手，倒像是自己依依不舍，但是放开又怕他乱来，只好双手握着他手腕，把他从自己内裤里抽出来。

焉栩嘉又哼哼唧唧在他颈窝里蹭，刘也太了解他的手段了，丝毫不敢心软。但是焉栩嘉这种小狗狗，一直都是刘也的性取向，他也不舍得拒绝，只好捧着焉栩嘉的脸和他约法三章。

“不许在外面做！……回家！不要乱来……回家再说。”

焉栩嘉一下就多云转晴，把手从里面拿出来给刘也看，他血热，手指稍一浸水就起皱，在刘也的销魂窟里放了没几分钟，效果如同旁人泡了个澡。

“你看，你都给我泡皱了——”

刘也羞的冒火，烦躁的把他打开，没想到正撞上他的手，拍出清脆的掌声。

前排的姚琛睡梦中一激灵，揉揉眼想回头看怎么了，被倚在他怀里装睡的周震南一把捂住脸扭了回去。

“别多管闲事。”周震南还教育他。

刘也脸上一红，知道肯定被周震南发现了，更不想理焉栩嘉，把脑袋往外套里一塞装鸵鸟。

姚琛家教优秀，对周震南说一不二，也没追问为什么，调整调整位置让周震南睡的更舒服。

焉栩嘉这个人脸皮比刘也厚几倍，举着手继续逗刘也：“也哥～也哥我手脏了你给我擦擦呗……也哥？真不理我啦，那我蹭赵让外套上了？——”

刘也无可奈何地赶紧阻止他，被焉栩嘉看准时机塞进嘴里，又咸又涩，刘也逃无可逃，被他摁在座位上玩弄，他刚想发狠咬下去，焉栩嘉又撤了出去，捏着他下巴亲了上去。

刘也是真生气了，等焉栩嘉亲够了，一把把他推开，抱紧了自己看都不看他一眼，不给焉栩嘉好脸色。

进了团也没比在岛上好到哪去，虽然AO很平均，但是omega年龄普遍偏小，自己发情期怎么解决都很生疏，更别提帮着alpha解决问题了。刘也分化的早，知道怎么疏解欲望不会伤害到彼此，因此除了被周震南锁死的姚琛，刚成年的几个alpha的性教育课都是他上的，比在岛上还累。

之前在营里好歹有几个经验丰富的可以搭把手，搬过来之后alpha们无处可以发泄，只好排着队等刘老师上课。好在他们发情期很分散，不至于让刘也沦落到被榨干的地步。

刘也气归气，算算日子也差不多到了焉栩嘉的发情期，刚分化的小alpha激素不稳定，靠自己很难调节过来，刘也怎么可能看着他难受，只好一边劝自己不跟小屁孩生气，一边暗暗下决心必须找机会去教小闻和洛洛了。

 

焉栩嘉自知理亏，进了家门就乖乖跟在刘也后面，睁着无辜的狗狗眼看他，一副请您安排我的乖样子，叫赵让都诧异了一下。

刘也怕被人看穿，只好把他带进厨房去，焉栩嘉兴高采烈，以为可以来一发厨房pa，被刘也水果刀警告之后才老实，又开始哼哼唧唧蹭他，整个人汗津津的，生理期的小alpha憋出一脑门汗。

刘也做着饭被他撩的心里痒痒，刚刚在车里好容易摁下的欲火也燃起小火苗，匆匆搞完晚饭就把焉栩嘉带回房里了。

他的信息素已经有点失控，刘也怕再跟大家一起吃饭惹得集体发情就糟了。

焉栩嘉急不可耐，在楼梯上就忍不住，抱着刘也摁在墙上亲，刘也头晕脑涨，凭着本能把他往房里带，焉栩嘉抱着他的腿架在自己腰上，隔着牛仔裤往他腿间怼，下流极了。

任豪刚从楼上下来就看见这一幕，颇有点头疼，好在别墅隔绝信息素效果好，客厅里的00后一心吃饭都没发觉。

“焉栩嘉，你能不能注意点。”

被点名的alpha从omega的胸前抬起头，第一件事就是把人死死扣在怀里，不给任豪看一眼。 焉栩嘉气场全开，霸道的白兰地味席卷整个空间，像一只护食的凶狠小狼狗。

有的人发情期喜欢分享，比如赵让这个小畜生，白切黑，看着白水一杯，实则最喜欢叫上丰楚轩一起搞牛超。也有人占有欲超绝，像焉栩嘉，解决问题时一滴滴都不能和别人分享。

任豪都被他逗笑了，主动作了个“请”的动作，把场子让给他继续。

刘也和任豪做的不比焉栩嘉少，比起焉栩嘉这种横冲直撞的年下男，任豪就温柔耐心多了。刘也感激他没有趁势加入，两人默契的交换了一个眼神。

焉栩嘉更恼了，像被挑衅了领土似的，青春期争强好胜的男生面上挂不住，不很温柔地把刘也扔进床中央，没等他反应过来就扑上去咬他嘴巴，解了裤子在刘也肚子上蹭。

刘也只穿了条短裤，一手就扒下来了，焉栩嘉探进去，里面已经很湿了，借着淫水轻轻松放进两根手指，刘也闷哼一声忍不住夹紧了想让他更深入。

几天没开荤，刘也也有点激动，焉栩嘉发情期第一天，来势汹汹，等不及做更多前戏，拉开拉链放出凶器摸索着对准了omega的小穴长驱直入。

两人同时感觉到湿热的打开过程，刘也整个甬道被他填满了，又满足又空虚，焉栩嘉不像赵让，不愿意花时间摸索花里胡哨的体位，整个人的风格就是单刀直入，用超绝的体力压榨的omega下不了床。

刘也被他打桩机似的摁着捅，快爽飞了，焉栩嘉把他整个人折起来，刘也软的不像话，细长的腿上有不少刚结痂的疤，让人看一眼就施虐欲暴涨。

他是疤痕体质，有一点伤就很明显，还不容易消，平时舞蹈强度大，赵让又爱让他口，刘也的膝盖常年不见好，让人又怜又爱，焉栩嘉时常捧着他的腿亲吻他的伤痕。

刘也被他进攻着最敏感的地方，无暇顾及其他，焉栩嘉一口咬上他的脚踝，珍而重之地留下自己的痕迹，刘也想抗拒，被他捏着奶子化解了动作。

他们每个人癖好都不一样，像焉栩嘉就热衷于在他身上留印记，袜子正好掩盖的地方，领口下一寸，敏感的腰窝里，所有能半遮半掩的地方都是焉栩嘉的最爱。赵让性格最软最听话，又努力又乖，到了发情期却是十足小恶魔，喜欢在他身上试验小玩具，刘也对他又爱又怕。任豪是他最频繁的发情期伴侣，只有他能在omega的发情期不让omega受伤。

这团里除了周震南的姚琛跟他没做过，其余alpha有什么性癖刘也都了如指掌。

他能感觉焉栩嘉今天真的有点上头了，下手有点不知分寸，刘也顾及他发情期第一天，只好上手引导他慢慢来，下面有节奏的夹紧他。

焉栩嘉刚分化不到半年，本质xxj，哪里有他经验丰富，很快缴枪投降，白兰地的味道瞬间暴涨，又有节奏回落，刘也累的半死，纵容他射完赖着不走，躺在自己身上乱亲一气不去洗澡。

 

赵让吃完饭回来才发现自己房子塌了，好兄弟把自己室友摁在自己床上射了一地。

早知道晚上就不吃何洛洛那碗饭了，也哥教他要多和洛洛相处，因为团里现在僧多粥少，周震南不肯给别人碰，翟潇闻和夏之光相爱相杀宛如两个幼稚初中生，目前能给其他alpha们解决问题的只有也哥，实在忙不过来，赵让于是听话地去和何洛洛建交。

但是这一晚聊了半天，三分之一的时间都被何洛洛拉着聊焉栩嘉。

赵让给何洛洛讲了一晚上“关于焉栩嘉：必须要知道的30件事”，感觉以这个话题来泡妹收效甚微，正打算来和也哥汇报工作，探讨下一步怎么做，就发现破坏了他美好夜晚的人正在破烂他也哥。

他不爽要加入，被刘也第一个拒绝了。开玩笑，一晚上应付两个会要了他的命的。

干，于是愤怒的小11今天也气成了表情包。

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
